Ella, ella
by Noix de Coco
Summary: cross over avec ER


Ella, Ella Cross avec ER!!  
  
14.00 Susan se rappelait avec délice la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Bosco, elle n'aurait pas imaginer qu'il lui fasse autant d'effet. Quand il avait retrouver sa nièce elle avait remercier et jamais elle n'aurait penser se qu'il c'était passé. Elle l'avait croiser et il avait pris un verre et ça c'était fini au lit. Il avait été clair il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit mais maintenant susan se sentait toute bizarre mais bon il fallait qu'elle tourne la page il habitait New York et elle Chicago.  
  
16.00 Bosco venait de finir son service, il repensa a Susan, a cette fameuse nuit. Arrête de penser a elle tu ne la reverra surment jamais. Faith avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allais pas chez lui mais elle savait aussi que ça ne servirait a rien de chercher se qui n'allais pas Bosco et très secret et il ne parle pas de lui!!! Allais elle ta surment déjà oublier arrête de penser a elle! se répéta-t- il mentalement Une voix le sortit de ses pensée -Tu veux venir boire un verre? Il se retourna et aperçu kim. -Ouais pourquoi pas, répondit-il  
  
1 mois plus tard -Susan tu est sur que tu vas bien? lui demanda Abby alors que Susan vomissait tripes et boyaux, Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. -Mais non, je suis sur que ça va passer -Il y a déjà 2 semaine... -Oui je sais, merci -Va voir un médecin. lui proposa Abby -C'est bon je te dis!!! -Laisse-moi te faire une prise de sang, alors. -Quand vas-tu me lâcher? -Quand tu auras fais une prise de sang! s'exclama Abby qui commençait a trouver Susan très têtue -Alors vas-y fait la qu'on en aie fini, répondit susan en relevant sa manche. Abby pris une seringue. -Voilà c'est fini  
Bosco venait de rentrer chez lui après avoir prit un verre avec Kim qu'il commençait a bien connaître et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tut lui dire contrairement a Faith. Faith était sa meilleure amie mais ces derniers temps elle semblait distante. Bon il fallait qu'il se bouge et surtout qu'il mette les choses au points avec faith! Ou alors était-ce juste dans son imagination  
Au County 3 heures plus tard. -Frank, ta les résultats que je t'ai demandé? -Oui, tu me donne quoi en échange? -Rien, dit Abby, allais donne moi ça! -Tiens, dit Frank en lui tendant le dossier a contre coeur, je peux quand même savoir de qui il s'agit? -Tu la connais pas!! dit Abby en tournant les talons. Elle put enfin lire le dossier de Susan. -je comprends! se murmura-t-elle -Tu comprends quoi? demanda Carter en regardant par dessus son épaule. Abby baissa le dossier mais il avait déjà tout vu. -Tu crois que c'est qui le père? -Aucune idée! Mais ne dis rien je sais pas si tu devais le savoir avant elle. -Ok a plus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de suture car Kerry le regardait d'un mauvais oeil -Chunny, t'aurais pas vu Susan? -Euh, oui je crois qu'elle est dans les toilettes elle ne se sentait pas bien. lui répondit-elle -Tu m'étonnes! dit Abby en entrant dans les toilettes, Susan? -Quoi? demanda cette dernière. -J'ai tes résultats! -Ça donne quoi? -Tu es enceinte! s'exlama Abby -Quoi?! Tu plaisante??? Fit susan interloquée -Pas du tout!!! -Oh mon dieu, murmura susan en sortant des WC -Si tu veux je peux te faire une échographie, maintenant Ouais si tu veux, répondit susan encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était enceinte et en plus de Bosco! Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais c'était un peu loupé, elle devait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, il avait le droit de savoir. -Abby? Tu l'as dit a Carter? -Euh, en fait il a vu tes résultats. Désolée, répondit Abby confuse. -C'est pas grave.  
Bosco venait de rentrer chez lui il devait être vers les 9 heures. Il se prit une bière et s'assit devant la télé. Le téléphone se mit a sonner. Putain, c'est qui qui m'appelle a 9 heures et demi! Pensa-t-il en décrochant -Allô? -Euh bonjour c'est Susan Susan? mais pourquoi Susan lui téléphonait-elle -Oui? demanda-t-il surpris -J'ai quelque chose a te dire, Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseye -Vas-y, dit Bosco de plus en plus surpris -Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle presque -Pardon??? demanda Bosco qui avait cru mal entendre -Tu as très bien compris, je suis enceinte de toi -... -Bosco, tu es toujours la? demanda Susan -Oui Oui mais euh je euh sais pas quoi te dire c'est si soudain il faut que je réfléchisse. et il raccrocha -Bosco att... Bip Bip Bip Il allais être papa, il n'arrivait pas a le croire et en plus il venait de très mal se comporter avec Susan je suis un crétin, je loupe toujours tout! Il pris sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Il se dirigea chez faith puis changea de direction en se disant que faith devait être avec son mari et qu'elle lui en voudrait!!! Il arriva chez kim et sonna. Elle ouvrit la porte et paru surprise de le voir ici -Ça va? tu as une mauvaise mine! s'exlama-t-elle -Ça va pas très bien en effet. Je suis trop stupide -Quoi? demanda Kim perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? -Je vais être papa Kim resta sur le cul, elle ne savais pas quoi dire -Kim? demanda bosco en lui passant la main devant les yeux -Euh... félicitations -kim, est-ce que ça va? demanda Bosco surpris par sa réaction -Oui oui répondit-elle, distraitement Il me demande si je vais bien, alors qu'il va être papa, mon Bosco va avoir un enfant! Elle n'arrivait pas a le croire. Ils restèrent assit la, sans se parler pendant encore un bon moment -Peut-être que je n'aurait pas du t'en parler, dit bosco en rompant le silence Kim ne répondit dit rien se qui fit encre plus de mal a Bosco. Pourquoi est- ce que tout loupe dans ma vie, il plus rien qui va et je viens de perdre Kim comme je l'ai fait avec Faith. je suis sur que personne ne me regretterait! Voilà qu'il se mettait a penser au suicide. Il faut que je parte d'ici, de New York, plus rien ne me retiens maintenant -Je vais y aller, finit-il par dire en se levant. Kim ne bougea même pas, bosco soupira un grand coup en retenant ses larmes, il les avait déjà retenue tellement de fois.  
  
-Alors, tu lui as dit? demanda Abby a Susan -Ouais -Et alors? -Rien, il m'as raccrocher au nez -Laisse-lui du temps, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend tout les jours! lui dit Abby pour lui remonter le moral -Oui, mais tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille le voir? -Laisse l'histoire se tasser un peu, ok? -Ouais, dit Susan, pas très sur de se que lui racontait Abby -Vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire? leur cria Weaver dans les oreilles -On y va, répondit hypocritement Abby. Elle ajouta des qu'elle eu le dos tourner, Elle n'a rien d'autre a faire que de crier sur tout se qui bouge ou c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire? Susan éclata de rire -Je suppose qu'elle ai payée pour faire ça, et comme elle le fait très bien, ben, il la garde!  
  
Kim ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir un enfant! Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et Faith, Faith ça faisait longtemps qu'un fossé c'était creuser entre eux et ça il le vivait difficilement! il n'avait plus personne qui contait vraiment dans sa vie! Il avait essayer de parler a Kim mais Jimmy lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si il approchait Kim de trop près... Et Faith, sa meilleur amie, avait demandé pour avoir un autre partenaire! Il avait pris sa décision, il donnerait ça démission, écrirait une lettre a Faith et une a Kim, et partirait pour New York le plus vite possible. et il n'avait même pas dit a faith qu'il allait être père. En rentrant chez lui il réfléchissait a ce qu'il allait mettre dans ses lettres! Il n'avait aucune idée! Il se mit au travail de qu'il rentra chez lui, il commença par celle pour Faith:  
  
Chère Faith, Il y a longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas parler: Un fossé c'est creusé entre nous pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être que tu ne pouvait plus supporter mon caractère et ça c'est tout a fait normal! Kim ne me parle plus non plus et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, ça serra moins dur de partir vu que rien ne me retiens dans cette ville. Je te dis juste que je pars pour Chicago, ou je vais rejoindre susan, tu sais on avais retrouvé sa nièce, elle est enceinte de moi! Je vais être papa! Ravis d'avoir été ton ami pendant un certain temps et triste de ne plus l'être  
Bosco  
  
C'était court, bref mais ça résumait très bien ce que Bosco voulait lui dire. Il faut que je trouve le courage d'écrire a Kim, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire! Il prit une deuxième feuille et commença a écrire!  
  
Chère Kim, ... Le trou noir il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.  
  
Tu as été un peu de soleil dans ma vie alors que tout allais mal, mais maintenant tu ne me parles plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce que je sais c'est que ça ne sert a rien que je reste ici. Alors je vais partir a Chicago rejoindre Susan. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps!  
Bosco P.S. J'ai été ravis de mieux pouvoir te connaître, dommage qu'on ne se parle plus!  
  
Voilà c'était fait il n'avait plus qu'a les poster, mais bon était-il vraiment près pour tout quitter? Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions je pars un point c'est tout! Et si Susan ne voulait pas me voir? Ça suffit! Il regarda sa montre, il téléphonerait a l'aéroport demain pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se calme. mais comment se calmer en sachant que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ne lui parlait plus! Il alluma la télé et se mit a zapper, ayant rien d'autre a faire! Il s'endormit un peu plus tard. Il se réveilla vers neuf heures et téléphona a l'agence de voyage pour réserver une place dans un avion pour Chicago. Dans une semaine comme maintenant il ne serrait plus là! Il avait averti son boss et tout c'était très bien passé, il lui avait juste demandé de ne rien dire aux autres! Il alla poster ses lettres et retourna chez lui pour commencer a emballer ses affaires.  
  
Susan avait appris la nouvelle aux autres membres du staff. Bosco lui manquait mais elle n'osait pas l'appeler pour lui parler, ni aller a New York. De toute façon il doit déjà m'avoir oublier, arrête de penser a lui tu ne le reverra peut-être jamais a moins qu'il ne vienne a Chicago? Il ne viendra pas a Chicago, si ça se trouve il t'as déjà oubliée! -Vous n'avez rien a faire, cria Weaver de mauvaise humeur -Si, si j'y vais, répondit Susan a contre coeur, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller bosser! Environ 5 heures plus tard Susan put enfin prendre une pose! -Abby? -Quoi? demanda celle ci -T'as une pose? -Je peux pourquoi? -Tu viens avec moi aux doc magoo? -Ouaich, j'arrive! -Jerry on est en fasse, si jamais! s'exlama Susan Au Doc Magoo -Alors? demanda Abby -Alors quoi? fit Susan -Avec Bosco? Tu lui as reparler? -Non! De toute façon il m'a surment déjà oublier¨ -Pourquoi tu dis ça, si ça se trouve il va débarquer ici sans te prévenir! dit Abby -L'espoir fait vivre mais je pense pas! -Allez sois un peu positive si tu tiens a ce point va le retrouver! -Non, je veux avoir l'air de celle qui est tellement accro qui saute dans le premier avion pour aller retrouver un homme qui l'a déjà oublier! -Il ne peut pas t'avoir oublier tu es enceinte de lui! s'exlama Abby, Mets- toi ça dans la tête! -Ouais ben ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire quelque chose! -C'était au telephone tu ne la pas vu rien alors arrête ton cirque! dit Abby un peu en rogne contre Susan. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse de voir la vérité en face! Elle l'aime ça crève les yeux! -Abby? T'es sur la lune? demanda Susan en passant sa main devant les yeux d'Abby -Euh, quoi? -Non rien, faut qu'on y aille! La pause est finie! -Ouais, il te reste encore combien d'heures avant que tu puisse partir? -3, et toi, demanda Susan en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas du tut envie de retourner bosser, elle voulais dormir un pont c'est tout! -4, c'est pas mieux! Mais après j'ai rendez-vous avec Carter! -Tu me racontera! demanda Susan curieuse -On verra si c'est de ton âge! répondit malicieusement Abby Susan sourit en entrant dans l'hôpital, elle savait que Carter allais faire sa demande se soir! Il lui avait demander conseil! Elle était contente pour lui!  
Kim alla chercher le courrier. Que des factures, toujours des factures! Une enveloppe glissa et tomba a terre! A tiens une lettre! Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas écrit! Elle ouvrit et commença à lire, elle ne sentit même pas les larmes couler pas plus qu'elle ne les vu s'écraser sur la lettre. Elle remonta chez elle et essaya d'appeler Bosco. Ça sonnait dans le vide... Faith descendit pour prendre le courrier. Elle ne pris pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait, persuadée qu'il n'y avait que des factures! Comme toujours! C'est que quand la lettre tomba a terre et que sa fille la ramassa qu'elle la remarqua -Maman! Ya une lettre pour toi, dit Emily -Ça vient de qui? demanda Faith -Ya pas de nom, t'as qu'a l'ouvrir! Bon j'me casse, j'suis a la bourre! s'exlama-t-elle avant de claquer la porte. Faith ouvrit la lettre la lut, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la relu pour être sur qu'elle avait bien compris, puis elle décrocha le telephone et appela Bosco. Au bout de 10 sonneries elle raccrocha le telephone. Elle venait de perdre définitivement son meilleur ami, son partenaire! Elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusque chez lui, au risque de trouver l'appartement vide. Bosco venait d'arriver a Chicago! Je vais ou maintenant ? je ne sais pas ou elle habite! A l'hôpital? Oui l'hôpital c'était une bonne idée elle devait surment y être et au pire des cas il demanderait ses heures de garde! maintenant il fallait trouver l'hôpital en question! Le Cook-County. Il regarda sur un plan qui se trouvait a l'entrée de l'aéroport. Mais j'ai qu'a prendre un taxi! je suis bête! Il héla un taxi et 20 minute plus tard il était devant l'entrée du County! Je lui dit quoi quand je vais la voir ? Il n'avait même pas réfléchit a ça! Il avait juste sauté dans le premier avion pour Chicago. Il franchit la porte d'entrée et regarda autour de lui. il n'aperçu que quelque infirmière et un médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas! Il prit son courage a deux mains et se dirigea vers une infirmière. -Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que le Dr Lewis travaille aujourd'hui? -Oui, pourquoi? demanda cette dernière -Je voudrait la voir. S'il vous plaît, implora Bosco -Je suis désolée mais elle a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ! Et vous n'êtes pas un patient! Je me trompe? -Non, euh alors pourriez vous lui dire que Bosco a passé! Si jamais je suis a l'hôtel Rive bleue! Au revoir! -Attendez !!! Je vais voir si elle peut venir vous voir!! -Non, c'est bon je ne veux pas la déranger! s'exlama Bosco Au même moment Susan arriva et dit: -Abby quand t'auras fini de parler tu pourrais peut-être venir m'aider! Elle ne remarqua même pas que Bosco était la! -Bon je vais... Susan ouvrit de grand yeux quand elle reconnu la voix de Bosco! Elle avait tant rêver qu'il vienne et il était la!!! Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras de l'embrasser de.... Mais ça va pas la tète, je ne suis même pas avec lui! -Bosco??!? -Tu veux venir boire un café? Enfin je sais pas si tu peux? -Abby dit a Weaver que je me sentais pas bien! On va ou? demanda-t-elle a Bosco -Ou tu veux! je ne connais rien ici. répondit-il Un peu plus tard dans un café de Chicago: -Alors? demanda Susan qui ignorait pourquoi Bosco était ici ou plutôt elle ignorait pour combien de temps il étais à Chicago. -Alors quoi? Susan regarda Bosco, il avait changé depuis la dernière fois. De légère cernes entouraient ces yeux, dans ces même yeux la petite lueur qu'elle aimait tant avait disparut. Il avait du ce passer quelque chose qui avait affecté Bosco. -Pour combien de temps es-tu la? finit par demander Susan -Je viens habiter à Chicago, fit Bosco d'un ton neutre -Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieux? -Si c'est très sérieux. -Mais? Ton travail, tes amis? -J'ai été muté ici! répondit-il en regardant sa tasse -Et Faith? -Je ne compte pas pour elle. -Tu rigoles???? -Non. Et toi ça va?? Susan soupira. -Je vais bien, merci. Et t'as déjà trouver un appart? -Non pour l'instant je vais chez ma cousine. -Ta cousine? T'as une cousine? -Oui j'ai une cousine comme beaucoup de personne sur terre! Susan sourit, quand elle avait imaginé la scène de retrouvailles avec Bosco, sans être sur qu'il y en aurait une, elle n'avait pas une seconde pensé que Bosco aurait cet effet sur elle. -Je suis contente de te revoir je ne pensait pas que ça serrait si tôt -Dis-moi tout de suite si je te dérange! s'exlama Bosco -Mais non pourquoi tu prends toujours tout comme ça! -Comme ça? Ça veut dire quoi? -Ça veut dire que tu prends toujours tout pour toi -Même pas vrai! Bosco affichait a présent une moue boudeuse qui fit éclater de rire Susan. -Au fait comment va Faith, tu ne pas répondu avant. Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas pour elle de toute façon je ne lui parle plus. Susan le regarda. -Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui me parle plus. -Elle te parle plus? Susan se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver vu que faith- le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait aperçue - avait l'air de tenir à lui. -Mais elle a de bonne raison de ne plus me parler. répondit Bosco sur un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer sur ce sujet. -Bon! Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler? -Non! Susan le regarda -Tu es sur? Tu sais... -Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire! Et je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Merci Susan soupira. Bosco n'avait pas changé, toujours a vouloir se débrouiller tout seul. -Ta nièce n'a pas trop gardé de séquelle de son enlèvement? tenta Bosco qui essayait vainement de changer de sujet. -Elle va très bien, merci. mais n'essaye pas de changer du sujet! Je finirais bien par savoir se qui c'est passé avec Susan -Je me demande bien comment? répondit Bosco, presque avec de la moquerie dans la voix. -Tu me le diras, j'en suis sur! Et si tu es venu ici pour te foutre de moi! C'était pas la peine de faire le déplacement. Susan en avait plus que marre qu'il pense que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui -Ou alors je peux aussi le demander a Faith, comme ça j'aurait sa version et vu que je n'ai pa la tienne je ne pourrais pas juger le quel de vous deux a raison! Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi a toucher Bosco! Il lui faudrait peut-être un peu de temps mais il lui parlerait! -Ouais tu pourrais, mais je suis sur que tu ne le feras pas! -On ne va quand même pas ce disputer le premier jour ou on se voit, dit Susan, euh... -Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas? Susan ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Mais il faudrait bien qu'un jours ils en parlent -Demain je dois aller chez le médecin.... Tout revins à Bosco d'un coup: Susan qui l'appelait lui qui lui raccrochait au nez. Il avait passé un tellement bon moment avec elle qu'il avait oublié la raison principale de sa venue. -Euh... oui? -Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi? -Pourquoi? -Bosco! Ça sera aussi ton enfant! je sais pas si tu te rappelles -Merci, c'est bon! Mais ... enfin ... bégaya Bosco, en fait il ne savait plus trop quoi dire -T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi? se moqua légèrement Susan -Mais non, arrêtes de foutre de moi. J'ai pas l'habitude! Je sais pas si tu sais mais c'est la première fois pour moi. -Pour moi aussi... répondit Susan  
  
Chap. 8 -Bon alors tu vas venir? réessaya Susan -Je sais pas, C'est a quelle heure? -A 15.00 mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que ça comptait énormément pour elle! Les premières fois ou elle avait été chez le médecin, elle avait détester tous les couples qui était la. -Je viendrais alors. répondit Bosco Susan venait de remporter la première victoire mais il y avait encore beaucoup a faire pour que Bosco cesse d'être sur ces gardes avec elle. -Cool alors! Je viendrais te chercher à 14.30 La séance c'était très bien passée et Ils avaient même une photo de l'embryon. ils avaient été boire un café avant que susan ne doivent retourner travailler. Bosco avait l'air pensif, mais il ne voulais toujours pas dire a Susan ce qu'il c'était passé avec Faith, ni avec les autres d'ailleurs. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Kim, même si il ne s'attendait pas a en avoir il aurait bien voulu connaître les raison de sa réaction ! Et il n'osait pas lui Telephone. -Bosco ? Bosco ???? Reviens sur terre !! se moqua gentiment Susan ! -Hein ? Quoi ? -Ça fait bien 5 minutes que tu est dans la lune ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? -Mmmmmh c'est pas très intéressant... -Mais si je veux quand même savoir ? tenta Susan, avec un peu de chance il lui dirait enfin pourquoi Faith ne lu parle plus et aussi pourquoi il est partit sans aucun remords -Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir ce qui ne va pas ? -Mais je m'inquiète ! Susan ne savais pas comment se comporter avec lui, car il change tout de suite d'humeur... -Alors arrête de t'inquiéter ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! -Bon, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça, si tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de ta vie privée on en parle plus !! Je sens que nos conversation vont être passionnante, finit-elle pour elle même. -Ouais super passionnante ! Déjà quelles ne l'étaient pas beaucoup... -Bosco, c'est pas la peine que tu reste si on fait que de se disputer et que en plus tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Alors tu choisi, soit tu me dis ce qui ne va pas sit tu rentre chez toi et tu viens me voir de temps en temps... susan commençait a en avoir ras le bol, il fallait qu'elle essaye une autre technique. et lui poser un ultimatum était peut-être la solution.  
  
Bosco ne savait que répondre, elle venait de le piéger ! Il ne voulais en aucun cas partir maintenant qu'il était la mais lui dire pour Faith et pour Kim... Il ne savait pas trop, mais au fait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui dire ? Pour faith c'était en partie sa faute mais pour kim ? Il avait fait quoi ? peut-être que Susan pourrait l'aider. -Ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ? -Disons que ça m'intéresse oui ! -Alors je ne parle plus avec faith a cause de Cruz, c'était un sergent et j'avais travaillé avec elle pendant que faith s'occupait de son mari ! mais quand faith et revenue, moi je voulais continuer a travailler avec Cruz, mais le problème c'est que Cruz elle ment pour tout elle arrange les choses a sa façon pour que ça soit bien pour elle ! Et vu que j'étais avec elle j'ai menti a faith, pour cruz et c'est a partir de la qu'on ne c'est presque plus parler puis un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulais plus faire équipe avec moi ! De toute façon on ne bossait déjà presque plus ensemble. Voilà tu sait tout. Susan ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il venait de tout lui déballer mais elle navait pas vraiment imaginer que ce serait pour se genre de raison que lui et Faith ne se parlait plus. -Tu vois, je disais bien que ça n'allais pas t'intéresser. -Non, arrête Bosco. -Arrêter quoi ? -Arrête de croire que tout le monde s'en fou de toi, arrêter de tout rejeter sur toi. Si ça ce trouve Faith ne t'en veux pas vraiment mais vous êtes têtu tous les deux et aucun de vous deux n'a envie de faire le premier pas. Bosco ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Susan venait de le toucher comme personne ne l'avait encore fait. A part Faith. A ce moment elle lui manquait encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait envie de s'asseoir dans la voiture de patrouille et de lui raconter sa journée, de lui dire qu'il allait être papa. Et il voulais comprendre Kim aussi. -Susan ? demanda-t-il presque à voix basse -Oui ? -Il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. -La quelle ? Susan se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi a toucher Bosco par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. -Il n'y a pas qu'avec Faith que c'est partit en couille (excusez l'expression, j'en ai pas trouver une autre...), avec Kim aussi. Kim c'est une ambulancière et quand je n'allais pas très bien on a longuement parler et on est devenu assez proche. Mais le jour ou je lui ai dit que tu étais enceinte de moi... elle m'a carrément plus adresser la parole, comme si j'étais devenu un étranger pour elle. Je ne comprend pas. -Bosco, soupira Susan, tu n'as même pas penser que si Kim a réagis de cette manière, c'est qu'elle t'aime. -Non ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Bosco, elle ne peut pas m'aimer. -Bosco ?!?? Est-ce que tu as une autre explication que celle-ci ? Non tu vois, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que Bosco ne répondait pas. -Je, je n'arrive pas à croire que Kim m'aimait. Euh... on peut changer de sujet ? tenta Bosco, il était un peu gêné de parler de 4a avec la mère de son enfant. -Oui, bien sur... Tu compte vraiment t'installer a Chicago ? -Oui, je me suis fait muté donc maintenant je bosse ici. Il me reste plus qu'a trouver un appart. Susan le regarda, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire, si ça se trouve des qu'il se rendrait compte que Faith et lui pouvaient se réconcilier il repartirait a New York et la laisserait toute seule. -Quoi ? Ça te dérange que je vive ici ? -Non non, mais je me disais que si Faith recommençait a te parler te repartirais surment, je sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'en partant de New York tu as tout quitté, toute ta vie. -Mais j'ai quitter quoi Susan ? Des amis qui maintenant n'en s'ont plus ? Les deux seules personnes qui me retenais a New York était Kim et Faith... Et en plus tu es ici Susan, pas là-bas. Ça me semble une raison suffisante pour venir ici. -Susan fut surprise par les paroles du policier. -Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que u es venu ici parce que je suis enceinte, c'est ça ? Bosco regarda bizarrement Susan, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. -Bos... mais elle ne put pas finir, Bosco l'avait coupée -Non Susan je suis venu a chicago parce que je... parce que je...  
  
je t'aime... Susan se figea en entendant ces mots. -P.. pardon ? -Je t'aime, murmura Bosco, voilà pourquoi je suis venu et voilà pourquoi je vais rester, si tu veux bien de moi. Cette fois Susan sourit et s'aprocha de Bosco. -Bien sur que je te veux. Et il l'embrassa tendrement. A ce moment il se sentit calme, apaisé. C'était la première fois depuis, depuis trop longtemps, que le sentiment de plénitude l'envaïssait. 


End file.
